ilike team Excalibur
by sofialara24
Summary: what happens when Julian Moved to Majestic Mansions with his brother? many random and interesting things will happen stay tuned for the next episodes
1. iMoved to Majestic Mansions part 1

iMoved to Majestic Mansions

(one day at the Konzern family mansion in the living where Nero and Julian are playing

chess)

Nero: (moved his queen piece) checkmate I win!

Julian: okay you got me again... should you be learning piano lessons

Nero: Iv`e been doing it everyday could I do something for a change

Julian: we could just play golf

Nero: golf is the most boring sport in the world

Julian: how about riding Antonious?

Nero: I dont wanna ride him again he bites my pants

Julian: I know whats wrong were been doing this everyday and nothing seems to be

changing

Nero: yeah youre right

( walks by talking on the phone)

: okay you say that I have to go to Russia...I cant leave my two children

here...youre asking me what?... that may be a good suggestion...okay Ill send my

butlers kenny and roger okay bye.

Julian: Father who are talking to?

Nero: yeah who was it?

: my boss told me that we need to work with some chemical engineers from

Russia

Julian: soooooo...

: you guys will go with your butlers kenny and Roger, had you seen them?

Nero: Keeeenny! Rooogeerr! my brothers pants are on fire!

(kenny and roger quickly ran to the living room)

Kenny: where`s the fire? Roger: where`s your brother?

: kenny, Roger

Both: yes sir!

mr. Konzern: will you too drive Julian and Nero to thier new home?

Kenny: where

: my fancy house at the Majestic Mansions Subdivision

Julian: you mean the richest subdivision here in Italy

Roger: so we will live there with these kids then you?

: will fly to Russia and work there

Julian: Im a teenager

Nero: Im not a kid anymore

: so you two pack your things your`e moving

Nero: I think things are about to change

(while Julian and Nero are riding at the car)

Nero: dont you think that thier names are fimiliar like the restaurant

kennyRogers..(looks at Julian) whats up brother?

Julian: well I was wondering that what would it be like to live in a different life?

Nero: I dont know new neigthbors, wierd stuff happens,meeting someone like its your

time to have a girlfriend

Kenny: Nero I heard that

Roger: the kenny and Roger thing and your brother is having a girlfriend

Julian: Nero!

Nero: Im just mocking you


	2. iMoved to Majestic Mansions part 2

(at the majestic mansions subdivision behind an apple green house under two shady trees there

are seated 4 teenagers playing poker)

Wales: okay Klaus you win again

Klaus: I told you Im good at poker

Sophie: okay Red its your turn to shuffle the cards

Red: (gets cards) look I can do it in one hand(throws cards) alakazam!

(the cards scattered on the ground)

Wales: well thats possoble

Klaus: make sure you get all 52

Red: kay!kay!

Sophie: okay Ill help you(helps Red pick up the cards)

Klaus: (stands up) hey look guys someones new over here

Wales: (hears a horse) and he got a Horse?

Sophie: well that person or that... horse doesnt have anything to do with us

Red: got all 52!

Wales: including the jacks

Red: there here (gives cards to wales)

(Julian and Nero went inside there new house while Kenny and Roger are having trouble getting

Antonious in his new stable)

Roger: would you at least try to be nice to this

Kenny: Roger dont stand at the hienie

Roger: what?

Kenny: I said dont-(Antonious kicks Roger and knocked out)

(kenny tries to chase Antonious but he kicked him before he could catch him)

(inside the thier new house Julian and nero walked around and they went to look around the

living room it was a sunken floor a huge black piano behind and circular stairs that leads to thier bedrooms)

Julian: this isnt bad after all

Nero: lies in the couch this is the life

(while Kenny and Roger are knocked out Antonious walked to Klaus`s where they are playing

poker because he saw the two apple trees)

Sophie: okay and then she said that I should-, and what is that horse doing here

Klaus: is that the horse that we saw earlier

Wales: (pets Antonious) oohh what shampoo is he using?

Red: (looks at the collar) his name is Antonious and he likes apples

Klaus: (gets apple then gives it to Red) here lets give him what he wants

Sophie: the things is what would a horse be doing here?

Wales: I dont know but he looks like a palace horse

(back with Julian and Nero)

Julian: okay so we got a lot of unpacking to do

Nero: where`s kenny and roger

Julian: are they still taking Antonious to his new stabe?

Nero: lets go check

(they went Outside to the stable then they foung kenny and roger knocked out)

Julian: Kenny,Roger what happened!

Both: Antonious kinda kicked us then ran away

Nero: well we better find him quick

Julian: no he`s just there aross the street with some strange teens lets go nero

Nero: Im coming

(they went to Klaus`s backyard to get Antonious)

Julian: oh Antonious there you are (pets him)

Wales: so he`s your horse

Nero: yeah thanks for taking care of him Sophie: no Problem

Red: so you two are new here

Julian: we just moved here

Klaus: I think that he really likes apples

Nero: thats his favorite snack

Julian: by the way let me introduce myself Im Julian Konzern

Wales: you mean the Julian konzern the rich kid

Julian: yup that`s me

Klaus: so why did you move here

Nero: its about my father he needs to go Russia

Sophie: And you whats your name

Nero: Im Nero his little brother

Klaus: let me introduce myself Im Klaus and these are my friends Sophie,wales and Red

Red: well excuse Klaus for his accent his German me and Sophie are french and Wales is british

Nero: wow me and brother are Italian

Julian: we better get going now

Wales: wait before you go would you like to join our group chat

Red: yeah later at-

Wales: "eight"

Red: yes Eight

Julian: what group is it?

Sophie: team Excalibur

Klaus: I though about the name

Julian: sure Ill add you guys later

Nero: bye see ya! Everyone except Julian and Nero: bye!

(later at Julian`s house kenny and roger are sitting on the couch holding Ice bags)

Roger: why did he have a horse

Kenny: ask his father

Julian: (comes in) what happened to you two?

Nero: Antonious got away

Kenny and roger : (pionting at each other) he did it!

Nero: dont worry its no ones fault he kicks people if he wants

Julian: maybe you two should take a nap or something

Both: yes sir ( walks upstairs)

(Julian sat on the couch then turned on his laptop)

Nero: what are you doing?

Julian: logging in

Nero: do you remember the video chat?

Julian: Oh I forgot lets search them

(Julian started to search his new friends and facebook he first view Klaus`s profile)

Nero: is that klaus?

Julian: I think so

Nero: well it looks like that he loss weight

Julian: okay Ill send him a request

Nero: hey look Wales view his profile

Julian: okay here he is

Nero: he likes karate I see

Julian: look at the stats dating someone secret

Nero: wonder who is it Julian: Nero some things are Private

Nero: I get what you mean, send a request

Julian: sending and thats it


	3. iMoved to Majestic Mansions part 3

(he viewed thr rest of the profile then he sent Friend requests)

(then a request pop from his screen)

Nero: what that

Julian: it says a request of a video chat from little_red24

Nero: maybe thats them

Julian: Ill accept it

(he accept the invite then the video chat begun)

Klaus: hey Julian

Sophie: welcome to our chat

Julian: thanks for inviting me

Wales: thank Red she sent the request

Red: hello everyone!

Nero: so what do we talk about?

Red: you guys wanna here a cute joke

Nero: a joke?

Red: okay what did the young boy said to his mom about sharing his toys?

Wales: the answer is Im a little shelfish you told me earlier

Red: thank you Wales for dumming it out

Sophie: so anyway who wants to start a conservation?

Nero: I do okay dont you think my brother will experience bad things tommorrow

Julian: Nero!

Klaus: cant answer

Wales: Im not a magic eight ball

Red: or a magic eye ball

Sophie: well Wales is having trouble passing level 23 of angrybirdsKlaus: that level was pretty easy

Julian: why cant you pass the level

Wales: its just because...I dont wanna talk about it

Red: or maybe Klaus wants to say something

Klaus: Wales so will you take care of Tony for me I going somewhere tommorrow

Wales: Tony again last time I baby sit him he peed on my couch

Klaus: Sophie?

Sophie: I already did its Red`s turn

Red: whatty

Sophie: will you take care of Klaus`s kitten?

Red: sure

Julian: is he toilet trained?

Nero: cats can be toilet trained?

Klaus: Im not sure after he had been with Wales and Sophie

Wales: okay maybe Julian will share something

Nero: tell them your secret

Sophie: what is it

Julian: I dont share my secrets

Red: cmon tell us

Klaus: please

Wales: we promise we will not tell anyone

Nero: umm maybe not it may ruin his reputation

Julian: yeah he`s right lets just forget about

Nero: (yawns) now what?

Sophie: Nero?Nero: (yawns) yes

Sophie: I think youre getting sleepy

Julian: Nero may be you should got to sleep now

Nero: kay kaya (yawns) good night everyone

everyone except Nero: good night

Julian: dont forget to brush your teeth

(Nero goes upstairs)

Red: thats so sweet

Klaus: so should we go back to our conversation

Wales: how about okay I have some few questions for my my blog that you need to answer

Sophie: lets see it

Wales: who is the korean that I look like the most

Red: tricky but I choose JS from beast

Julian: nice choice but its kinda you know

Klaus: far from the faces (giggles)

Wales: ok I quit this is getting embarissing

Klaus: honestly you too kinda look a like

Sophie: he`s now lying...

Red: yeah no chiz

Julian: what is chiz anyway?

Wales: klaus says its a german sausage

Klaus: sorry guys your not gonna believe this but Im going away now

Julian: so rufus not gonna believe this

Wales: from the TV comedy sketch show "so random"

Red: I love "so random" did you guys watched "Madeline online" and "miss clevel is soo tight"Julian: "be careful there alyson rose before I post pics of you picking your nose"

Sophie: hahahaha then while everyone is not looking she wiped of her booger

Klaus: hahahahahaha okay guys Im gonna log off

Wales: bye rufus hahaha just kidding bye klaus

everyone except klaus and Wales: bye klaus

Red: see you at christmas

Klaus: christmas?

Red: well klaus kinda sounds like Claus

Klaus: creative Red bye (logs off)

Wales: its getting late maybe I should go now

Sophie: why

Wales: my dada gonna kill me

Julian: why would he kill you

Wales: Im just exaggerating if he catches me using the laptop in bed he will go nuts cuz he said I may

burn the house

Julian: a laptop can burn a house?

Wales: okay gonna go now (logs off)

Sophie: and he didnt say goodbye...

Red: so its the three of us now what do we do

(after two hours of chatting...)

Sophie: sorry Red Im gonna go now

Red: why?

Sophie: its almost 11 and I need to rest

Red: well if you are sleepy why arent I still feel awake?

Sophie: you drank two pints of coffee today

Julian: so you are gonna log off nowSophie: okay guys bye (logs off)

Julian: okay now its just you and me

Red: its getting late arent you getting tired or somthing

Julian: no,sooo is there a reason why you drank two pints of coffee?

Red: I dont wanna talk about the things that I do

Julian: (staring red at the screen)

Red: Julian what are you doing?

Julian: (gets startled) I just looking at the the screen Im watching a-a... video

Red: so can I get your number

Julian: (blushing) okay here

Red: okay Ill send to them tommorow

Julian: (I though shes asking for my number for us to call and text nice going romeo)

Red: uh Julian are you okay?

Julian: Im okay

Red: okay Im going to bed now bye Julian

Julian: tootles

Red: (giggles and logs off)

Julian: (closed his laptop) shes so hot and cute...

=the end=


	4. igo horse back riding

**igo horse back riding**

(one day outside Julian`s Mansion)

Nero: hey Romeo!  
Julian: I told you not to call me Romeo!  
Nero: that kills the fun (smiling) are you going somewhere?  
Julian: No why?  
Nero: Why wont you aks your new friends  
Julian: maybe I can invite them here at our house to hang out  
Nero: That will a good idea  
Julian: Ill call them

(dialing phone)  
Julian: Hey Wales!  
Wales: Hey! Konzern  
Julian: wanna hang out?  
Wales: where?  
Julian: at my house its only across Klaus`s  
Wales: Ill be going now bye  
(hangs phone)

Julian: okay 1 down 3 to go  
Nero: maybe you should say to Wales to call the rest or you`ll do it one by one which is not a good thing  
Julian: (feels embaressed) okay

(dials phone)  
Julian: Hey! Red  
Red: Hello  
Julian: saayy... you want to hang out?  
Red: where?  
Julian: at my place its only across Klaus`s  
Red: okay Ill go  
Julian: wait be sure to call Sophie and Klaus to come  
Red: sure Tootles! (hangs phone)

Nero: so you already invited them and now what?  
Julian: (looks at the fridge and takes out a styrofoam case) Ill just eat until they arrive (opens his case and holds the bones of the ribs A.K.A. meat) Nero you ate my ribs?  
Nero: I just turned your ribs into a necklace!

(after a few minutes)  
Knock! knock! knock!

Julian: (opens door) Hey Guys  
everyone except Julian: Hello!  
(Klaus,Sophie,Wales and Red came in)  
Wales: woah this place is cool (sits on the couch)  
Julian: do you even need say it  
Red: if he thinks its cool and its nice (goes to his piano) you had a piano (looks at his notes laying on top of the piano)  
Julian: (runs to Red and gets the notes from her) some things are private here  
Red: oh sorry  
Sophie: So what are we gonna do now  
Klaus: sweet I didnt know you guys play guitar hero  
Julian: we cant use that because Nero broke it  
Nero: Dude I just accidentally spilled my juice  
Wales: so is it working?  
Julian: no NOT really (looks at Nero)  
Nero: may be you guys wanna see Antonuis again  
Sophie: your brothers beatiful horse  
Julian: dont call him beatiful he`s a BOY  
Sophie: okay your brothers HANDSOME horse happy!  
Klaus: Sophie are you mad?  
Sophie: no  
Klaus: Pale!  
Sophie: now Im mad  
Julian: Pale?  
Wales: Sophie hates that word  
Red: so dont say it to her if you want terrible things happen to you  
Klaus: are we gonna meet Antonius now?  
Julian: okay he`s outside in the stables  
Klaus: Pale.  
Sophie: quit saying that!

(all of them went to the backyard and Julian brought Antonius out of his stable)  
Julian: okay here`s him Antonious  
Red: he looks like a palace horse  
Wales: you think his a Palace horse because its white  
Red: One time when I was watching TV I saw a guy in the Hospital  
Julian: whats the cause?  
Red: that a horse kicked his left leg and broke his bone  
Sophie: was he okay?  
Red: no  
Julian: so you wanna ride him?  
Wales: may I?  
Julian: go ahead hop on  
(Wales rode on Antonuis but suddenly Antonuis gone wild)  
Wales: Woah! Woah! Woah!  
Sophie: he`s not a dog Wales! (grins)  
Wales: I know and please make him stop!  
(it was too late wales let go of the handle then he landed on the shrub... with his butt..)  
Wales: (spits twig) dont worry Im fine (walks and sits on the grass) my butt hurts  
Red: told ya horse back riding can cause accidents  
Klaus: Dude you need some ice  
Nero: I go get some  
Sophie: Wales maybe you should rest inside  
Wales: carry me?  
Sophie: no klaus!  
Klaus: okay! (carries Wales at the back)  
Wales: this is not what I meant  
(the 4 of them went inside)  
Red: Im sorry that Wales made him wild  
Julian: I know is he really like that  
Red: its his personality  
Wales: (from the kitchen) IT HURTS SO BAD!  
Julian: so anyway would you like to go for a ride  
Red: (looks behind her and at Julian) are you talking to me?  
Julian: yes you are the only one here  
Red: (blushing)  
Julian: so will you  
Red: okay but if Im gonna end up like Wales you`ll what will happen next

(Red and Julian jumped on Antonuis)  
Red: (petting Antonuis) he`s adorable and where are we going?  
Julian: to the Labrynth  
Red: okay  
(they galloped Antonuis to the Labrynth)

(inside the house)  
Sophie: (giving Wales an ice bag ) here this will make you feel better  
Wales: (puts the ice bag onto his head) it hurts so bad Im gonna kick that horse  
Klaus: you cant kick a horse (looks through the bookshelves and brings out a cook book)  
Nero: (goes to Klaus) hey may I ask you something?  
Klaus: ( flips through the pages) okay  
Nero: can you bake this (turns the page to the recipe of chocolate crinkles)  
Klaus: yeah but its in japanese, Hey Sophie can you Translate Japanese  
Sophie: no  
Klaus: do you have a cook book that is not written in foriegn language  
Nero: no thats the only cook book we had please  
Klaus: no  
Nero: please  
Klaus: okay  
Nero: (recieves text) Nero Im going to the Labrynth keep on eye on our friends  
Sophie: wait how did he knew about the labrynth?  
Nero: oh we just saw it on our way here  
Wales: dude  
Klaus: its a labrynth  
Sophie: when you got in there you cant come out  
Nero: dont worry they will be back soon (turns back at klaus) now can we make it?  
Klaus: (I guess goes to the kitchen with the cook book)

(with Julian and Red riding on Antonuis)  
Red: Julian Ive never been in here  
Julian: me too I just moved here yesterday  
Red: seriously I dont know this place  
Julian: you lived here right? but havent got here  
Red: yeah about that she told me not to go there I might get lost or something  
(Julian stopped Antonuis)  
Red: whats the matter  
Julian: I think were lost

( after 1 hour with Nero and the others)  
(the kitchen is messed up while Sophie and Wales are watching TV)  
Klaus: (puts a tray of crinkles) lets see if we got it right  
Nero: for the 5th time  
Klaus: why Im not born with 2 Languages  
Nero: time to taste it  
(klaus and Nero tasted the crinkles)  
Nero: (about to puke) will you excuse me I need to go to the bathroom (runs to the bathroom)  
Klaus: (hears Nero vomiting) I cant understand Japanese (puts crinkles away)

(sophie and Wales are watching Celebrities underwater)  
Wales: wow! how can he hold his breath this long?  
Sophie: Wales he`s not moving...  
Wales: its already been an hour but Red and Julian are still not here  
Sophie: Wales I think they got lost  
Nero: (goes out of the bathroom) my brother is lost?  
Wales: its been an hour  
Nero: maybe you two should find him while I do some unfinished bussiness here Klaus time to do it for the 6th time!  
Klaus: this book its killing me  
Sophie: Wales lets go (goes outside)  
Wales: right after ya (follows Sophie outside)

(at the Labrynth)  
(the both of them got off Antonuis)  
Red: were lost now what do we do?  
Julian: Think of something?  
Red: do it physically not mentally  
Julian: I get what you mean  
Red: (hears rustling bushes) whats that! (hides behind Julian) bugs,monsters they`re coming after me!  
(a bunny went out of the bush)  
Wales: (behind Red and Julian)you`re scared of bunnys  
Red and Julian: ahhhh!  
Julian: Wales?! you scared the fugde out of me!  
Sophie: Thank goodness we found you  
Red: how did you find us?  
Sophie: Wales used the rope  
Wales: uh... Sophie I forgot to use it (holds rope)  
all of them except Wales: Wales!

(back with Klaus and Nero)  
Klaus: (spits muffin )Nero why are the Muffins salty?  
Nero: I added a pint of salt  
Klaus: I think it said pinch  
Nero: how would I know I cant read Japanese!

(back at the Labrynth all of them are aguing)  
Red: ENOUGH WITH THE TALKING!  
(everyone stopped)  
Red: thank you  
Wales: (thinking) bingo!  
Julian: whats your plan  
Wales: who can balance on a horse rather than me?  
(cricket sound)  
Wales: guys you know I cant stand on Antonuis  
Julian: you have to do it  
Wales: it! will go wild again  
Julian: maybe he hates you because of your orange hair  
Wales: its not that orange!  
Sophie: yeah a little  
Julian: okay Wales climb up and I Sophie and Red will hold onto him  
(Wales climbed on without making Antonuis wild)  
Wales: and the next part of the plan is to memorize it  
Julian: go on  
Wales: I see many ways oh I see the way out just go right left left left right left right and right again then left  
Sophie: no need to memorize it I wrote on my palm  
Red: I though you hated doing that  
Sophie: It will be our little secret  
(wales got off Antonuis)  
Wales: thank you horsie  
Julian: okay thats enough lets go home

(back at thier place)  
Julian: Nero what happend  
Nero: we tried making crinkles  
Klaus: the book was in japanese  
Julian: its okay I guess  
Wales: way to go horsie

=the end=


	5. idont dance

**=idont Dance=**

(at the mall at the team is playing at the "Teen Arcade)

(Julian,Wales,Red,Sophie,Klaus and Nero are playing there)  
Red: (holds a wireless gun) how do you use this?  
Sophie: just pull the trigger then kill the zombies  
Red: I cant Im too scared (closes her eyes while shooting)  
Sophie: Red your shooting me!  
Red: (opens eyes) sorry!

(at the toy pick up with Klaus and Nero)  
Nero: (puts a token and starts playing) ok I got you now pikachu!  
(but the claw slipped off the pikachu plushie)  
Nero: (kicks the machine) why wont you you get something- (about to punch the machine)  
Klaus: (holds Nero`s arm from behind) Take it easy kiddo you need patience  
Nero: that`s the thing that you wish I would have

(at the dancing staduim)  
Wales: (points at the stage) hey look at they`re moves!  
Julian: they are pretty good  
(the crowd cheered as the dance ended)  
Wales: and famous  
Host: hey hey Listen up everybody!  
Wales: we are listening  
Host: who would like to volunteer to challenge these guys (invites Zeo and Toby on stage)  
Wales: (raising his hand and speaks loudly) I do! I do-  
Julian: (covering Wales`s mouth) he doesnt want to (the spotlights went to Julian and wales)  
Host: Hey look what we got here two challengers come up on here!  
(the crowd pulled Julian and Wales on to the stage)  
Julian: Quit pushing! paws off!  
Host: may I please know your names?  
Julian: uhh... I-Im Julian Konzern...(forces to smile)  
Host: okay Julian and who is this friend of yours  
Wales: Im sorry to say but Im the coolest one in here  
Julian: (looks at Wales angrily)  
Host: dude just say your name!  
Wales: Hello everybody Im Wales!  
Host: is that an Animal name?  
(speaker|: Listen shoppers the Mall is now closing dont worry you fellas can come back tomorrow have a nice evening)  
Host: too bad but We`ll have it next week good night everybody

(tommorow morning)  
( Nero and Julian are having breakfast)  
Julian: you know Nero I had a weird dream last night I was on the stage and everyone has mistaken that I volunteered  
Nero: That`s not a dream that happened last night  
Julian: (spits coffee) what it really happend?  
Nero: yup! good luck (goes upstairs)

(Julian`s phone is ringing)  
Julian: (picks up phone) Hello  
Wales: so Julian wanna practice  
Julian: I cant believe you yanked me to the stage last night!  
Wales: its wasnt me its the crowd  
Julian: now what do I do?  
Wales: practice!  
Julian: why?  
Wales: you might get humiliated remember?  
Julian: I know and when are we gonna be humiliated?  
Wales: actually thats not gonna happen and its tonight  
Julian: now what do we do?  
Wales: I`ll go to your place today to practice  
Julian: okay and I dont dance  
Wales: pardon?  
Julian: I cant dance  
Wales: dont worry I`ll handle that

(later...)  
Wales: Julian are you ready to practice we got plenty of time to (holds Julian`s hand)  
Julian: and what  
Wales: you really do look pale  
Julian: Wales!  
Wales: lets get started!

(after the practice)  
Julian: (sits on the couch all sweaty) I-I cant take it anymore  
Wales: you looked like you are almost gonna pass out  
Julian: how does this look like  
Wales: we should get ready tomorrow (leaves)  
(nero goes downstairs)  
Nero: whoa what happened to you?  
Julian: tired at dancing  
Nero: I thought you dont dance?  
Julian: you know that there is more life than dancing okay!

(later night at the back stage)  
Wales: Julian come out now!  
Julian: no I look humiliating in this monkey suit!  
Wales: you looked perfect  
Julian: (comes out wearing a black leather jacket with a red tank top inside and a pair of cool black pants) I look ridicilous  
Wales: the only thing is you hair(wearing a black leather jacket with a blue tank top inside and a pair of cool black pants)  
Julian: my hair looks nice  
Wales: it does not come here (pulling Julian to the dressing rooms)

(after that...)  
Julian: Wales what did you do?  
Wales: Wala! (puts the mirror in front of Julian)  
Julian: whaaaaaa! Wales what did you do!?  
Wales: I gave you a new look  
(Wales snipped off some of Julian`s hair and gave him some bangs)  
Julian: this is not okay!  
Host: (at the front stage) is everybody ready to see Wales and Julian!  
crowd: Yeah!  
(at the backstage)  
Wales: (pulling Julian out of the dressing rooms) c`mon were next  
Julian: (following Wales) I look ridicilous  
(they performed the song Lucifer by SHINEE and after the show)

(at the back stage)  
(Julian and Wales went back)  
Wales: I told you its nice to have fancy hair  
Julian: (fixing his hair) dont say a word to Nero about this  
Toby: (goes infront of them quickly) you guys did great! congratulations  
Wales: but we didnt win yet  
Zeo: (follows Toby) of course silly we didnt put much effort on it  
Julian: ohh...  
(from the stage)  
Host: to announce the winner for tonight! is... (opens card) Julian and Wales!  
Wales: (pushes Julian on stage) hey we won!  
Julian: I know! man I love this feeling!

=The end=

**Extra**

**Red  
**okay a lot of people knew that I love the color pink instead of Red but its kinda wierd with a girl with a color name Red and loves pink hahahahaha and whoa Klaus is really good at cooking see (shows a tray of cookies) so everyone have fun

*logs off*

**ending tagline**:

Sophie: Red your`re shooting me!


	6. idont wanna fight

(all of them are watching the fighting channel Except Nero)  
Julian: what`s about this Taekwondo thing?  
Wales: its my favorite show  
Sophie: oh.. face smashed  
Red: (covers her face with a pillow) tell me if its over  
Klaus: look at him go  
Sophie: by the way Wales?  
Wales: yes?  
Sophie: when is your next battle?  
Julian: what battle?  
Red: Wales is kinda a martial artist  
Klaus: so every month he has a competition  
Sophie: that`s why he loves this fight channel  
Julian: wait so you are saying that you had been on live television  
Wales: yup and may I use your computer?  
Julian: sure  
Wales: (goes to the computer and logs in into his mail) hey guys look!  
(all of them went beside Wales)  
Sophie: (reads message) Wales Oliver congratulations for winning last month here`s another competition for you  
Klaus: so what are you waiting for click at the link!  
Wales: okay okay! (clicks at the link)  
Julian: you got two opponents Da Xiang and Chao xin  
Red: wait a minute those are the guys from the television  
Wales: whoa whoa wait I cant take down the both of them  
Klaus: chill out its gonna be a team battle  
Sophie: so just battle with Klaus  
Klaus: no way I dont wanna fight those two and I have plans later  
Red: what plans?  
Klaus: you dont need to know  
Wales: Julian will you?  
Julian: wait are you saying Im gonna fight with you  
Wales: (nods with a grin)  
Julian: you are not gonna humiliate me again like the last time! the dancing thing was awful  
Sophie: maybe you should go with him  
Julian: I dont wanna  
Wales: (begins a tantrum at the couch)  
Nero: (comes down from the stairs) whats going on here?  
Red: Wales having a tantrum  
Sophie: Julian Say yes  
Klaus: 5...4...3...2..-  
Julian: I do it!  
Wales: (stands up and hugs Julian) Yay! I knew I knew it you would love to fight  
Nero: your saying that my brother is...  
Klaus: yes  
Red: its at live TV  
Nero: I know it just dont get your face smashed like the last battle of those two  
Julian: (state of shock) Face Smashed!  
Klaus: oh you mean the Russian guy?  
Nero: yeah and he talks like' mlah, mlah, mlah, mlah'!  
Julian: okay I will not go to that fight  
Wales: Oh yes you will  
Red: you said you will go to that fight  
Sophie: dont worry they are not that violent

(after a few hours)  
Julian: (walking around the living room and worrying)  
Nero: what are you worrying about? (plays rubix cube)  
Julian: the fight what else?!  
(Red comes in)  
Red: hey may I come in Im already in so just say yes (sees Julian worried) what are you bugging about  
Nero: the fight (still playing the rubix cube) Im gonna go upstairs(goes upstairs)  
Julian: Red what are you doing here?  
Red: I got bored and hey may I use your computer?  
Julian: sure  
Red: okay (logs in) Im gonna show you something (opens Wales`s profile) he twitted about the fight  
Julian: what! (pushes Red out of the way)  
Red: aaahhh! Julian!  
Julian: sorry (helps her up)  
Red: dont be so pushy!  
( a video chat request from HadesDog306)  
Julian: who`s that?  
Red: I dont know  
Julian: lets see (accepts chat request)  
(and a window showing Damian`s Face)  
Red: Damian!  
Julian: who is he?  
Red: I dont that know evil little elf  
Damian: its not nice to taunt in a video chat  
Julian: I dont even know you  
Damian: yeah you dont and I knew that you are gonna fight with the most skilled martial artists in the world! and pass this message to Wales go luck at your fight  
Red: no good luck to you sir!  
Damian: and by the way bring a mop for your blood (logs off)  
Julian: what the... should I be offended?  
Red: maybe Im gonna kill him  
Julian: Damian's head is kinda round.  
Red: Like a melon.  
Julian: Yeah.

(later while walking at the sidewalk they met hyoma)  
Hyoma: Julian, you two are seriously gonna fight Da Xiang and Chao xin?  
Julian: Well yeah...  
Hyoma: Do you know how hard they can punch and kick? I heard that Da Xiang once knocked this Russian boy's teeth out with just a kick to the jaw.  
Wales: Yeah! And now he talks like 'mlah, mlah, mlah, mlah'!  
Julian: I'm gonna fix this.  
Red: How?  
Julian: I'm gonna fight them with Wales.

(at the octagon)  
(at the dressing rooms)  
Klaus: had you seen Julian?  
Wales: I dont know (hears a shaking sound at the closet)  
Klaus: let me (opens closet where Julian is hiding) they`re you are (pulls Julian out)  
Julian: I cant do it man Im chickening out  
Wales: easy there easy

(at the octagon)  
Referee: now lets begin Wales vs. Chao xin!  
Wales: wish me luck (puts on his mouth piece)  
(the fight began with Chao xin and Wales and just a second Wales kicked his right foot to his jaw and Chaoxin was knocked out with a second)  
Referee: man look at that lets see the replay (replays a clip of Wales kicking Chao Xin`s face) look a that handsome face smashed  
Klaus and Julian: (state of shock)  
Wales: (walks out of the octagon and pats Julian`s shoulder) good luck buddy  
Julian: (with fear) yaaahhh...  
(Julian stepped into the octagon preparing to battle Da Xiang)  
Julian: (nervously) he-helloo...there  
Da Xiang: hi (in a serious way)  
(they began to fight the Da Xiang made a first hit at Julian Jaw)  
Julian: Ow! that does it time out!  
(at the crowd with Damian)  
Damian: that`s not a time out continue the match!  
Referee: you cant have a time out  
Julian: I just said so! (sees Da Xiang about to punch him again)

Julian:(Dodges Da Xiang's punches and then clamps himself tightly around Da Xiang's leg.)  
Da Xiang: Let go of my leg!  
Julian: Never!  
Da Xiang: Will someone pry this dude off my leg so I can punch him?!  
Julian: (lets go of his leg and starts to pull his hair)  
Damian: (looking at them with an akward face) what the...  
Klaus: seriously?  
Wales: hair pulling?... teach me how to do that!

(crowd 3...2...1...)  
(the match ended)  
Julian: (runs out of the octagon as he ran over the referee) aahhh!  
Wales and Klaus: (follows Julian) Julian!  
Damian: its a fowl! its a fowl! (grabs a random person beside him) a FOWL!

( at the dressing rooms)  
klaus: (bringing out Julian) found him  
Wales: where  
Julian: I hid in the freezer  
Wales: You were awesome. You didn't throw one punch or kick and you looked like a total spaz out there but you lasted a whole round with a top notch professional fighter; way to be, kid!  
Da xiang: (appears behind Julian) Julian  
Julian: (hides behind Klaus) save me Klaus please  
Chao Xin: its okay dude no hard feelings  
Wales: wait you are not here to get revenge?  
Da Xiang: yup  
Klaus: so what are you doing here?  
Da Xiang: to congratulate your m-mighty friend  
Wales: oh you Julian?(pulls Julian behind Klaus)  
Julian: okay I thought you are really gonna kill me there  
Chao xin: (holds a bag of ice) even if you smashed my face its okay  
Wales: buds?  
Chao Xin: best buds!  
Da xiang: my thing here is to entertain not make violence ar maybe a little  
Klaus: okay you`re one of us and can you do a small favor please?

(later at the octagon after everyone had left)  
Damian: I'm not scared of you Klaus!  
(Damian gets shoved into octagon)  
Klaus: That´s cool.  
(Klaus exited the octagon)  
Damian: hahahaha nothing suspicious here!  
Julian: (steps out of the shadows) Hello, Damian.  
Damian: hey Mr. Blondie and Im not scared of you  
Wales: (steps out of the shadows) What´s up, Damian?  
Damian: Okay, you, I'm scared of...  
Julian: Damian admit it  
(Wales steps closer to Damian, causing him to flinch)  
Damian: okay I did do it please let me out of here!  
Da Xiang: Hi Damian(Da Xiang steps into the spotlight)  
Damian: Oh dear...

(the three of them came closer and pounds Damian HARD)  
Damian: (screams like a girl) aaahhhhhh...! please no ahhhh...!

**=the end=**

**=extra=**

Julian: Hello! Julian here or just call me Jules so anyway if you are interested to see something interesting go to this link and please add me on FB konzern out! *logs off*

. .161?ref=ts

gallery/

**ending tagline**

Red: I dont know that evil little elf


End file.
